Punishment
by Black-Cat164
Summary: Kurogane decides to punish Fai while the "kids" are asleep. OOC, Slash Please vote on the poll on my profile.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Kurogane leaned back on the couch in the living room, relaxing now that the small house was finally quiet. Things had been hectic once again, but they always were with the amount of energy possessed by his traveling companions. It did not help that his lover, Fai, had been flirting with him all day. Red eyes flew open wide when another person settled on top of him. Fai gave Kurogane a sexy smirk as his pale, long fingered hands rested on broad shoulders.

"Mage," Kurogane started in a warning tone.

"The children are sleeping and Mokona is staying with Sakura-chan. I've waited all day to play with my Kuro-puppy. I've been a good kitty, right?" Fai slid his hands down Kurogane's chest, his fingers playing with the buttons on the samurai's deep red shirt.

Kurogane grabbed the blonde's slim hips, holding him in place. "Actually, you've been very naughty today, teasing me all day. You know I can't do anything to you when the kids are around. I think you need to be punished tonight," Kurogane said. His hands slid from Fai's hips to cup his ass. He stood up suddenly, taking Fai with him. Fai let out a startled squeak and wrapped his legs around Kurogane's waist while he gripped the larger male's shirt tightly. Kurogane entered the room they were sharing, closing the door behind them. Laying Fai down in the middle of the bed, he took note of the unlit candles positioned around the room.

"What were you planning with all of these candles, Mage?"

Fai's blue eyes sparked for a second and all of the candles were suddenly lit. The light from the candles cast shadows around the room and on the two males on the bed. Shadows danced in Fai's pale hair and made his face appear sharper. The shadows cast an air of mystery and allure over Fai's lithe form. Kurogane stood at the foot of the bed admiring the way his lover looked in the low light.

"You're beautiful, Fai," Kurogane said lowly.

"You should see yourself right now, Kurogane. So dark, powerful, and exotic. Come and punish me, Kurogane. Show me how much of a bad kitty I've been today," Fai said seductively. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and began removing his shirt. Teasingly, he popped each button individually, stroking the pale skin of his chest as it was uncovered. When his light blue shirt was finally undone, he shrugged it from his shoulders and tossed it from the bed. Next, he moved onto his pants. His lounging position did not change as he shimmied his pants off. He was pleased to hear his lover hiss in a sharp breath when it was revealed that he wore no underwear. A smirk curved pale pink lips at the look of lust in his lover's red eyes.

"Come and help me undress, Fai. I know you've been itching to take my clothes off all day," the brunette growled huskily.

Fai smiled seductively and crawled to the foot of the bed slowly. Kneeling, he began unbuttoning Kurogane's red shirt. He kissed, nipped, and licked the tan skin as it was uncovered. The larger male groaned when Fai took a dusky, erect nipple in his mouth. He paid its twin the same attention before moving down. When he reached his lover's navel, he dipped his tongue in and out in a mock imitation of what he wanted Kurogane to do to him. He deftly undid the button on the other's trousers and then pulled his zipper down with his teeth. In one move, Fai pushed both Kurogane's pants and underwear down at the same time. The samurai groaned as his erection sprung free of its confines. Fai gave a teasing, kittenish lick to the head of Kurogane's cock, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue. Large, tan hands gripped long blonde hair.

Fai took Kurogane's cock into his mouth, sucking periodically as he bobbed his head. Kurogane threw his head back, moaning in pleasure. After several minutes he pulled Fai off of his cock and dragged him up to kiss him hungrily. Releasing Fai's hair, he pushed the breathless mage back so he lay on the bed. The wiry male crawled backwards until his head was at the pillows. Climbing onto the bed, Kurogane crawled forward and hovered over Fai.

He leaned down and kissed Fai hungrily. Putting his weight on his right arm, he ran his left hand down the blonde's side, over his hip and down his thigh to his knee. Kurogane lifted the pale leg and placed it over his shoulder, opening his lover up to him. Pulling away from the kiss, Kurogane began kissing down Fai's neck. He placed three of his fingers against Fai's lips as he nipped and sucked at his collar bone. Fai took the fingers into his mouth and began sucking. Kurogane took Fai's nipple into his mouth and began sucking on the hardened nub. Fai moaned around the fingers in his mouth and nipped at them teasingly. Kurogane moved away from his nipple and bit his chest. Fai let out another moan.

"You're misbehaving again, Mage. Do I have to drag out your punishment?" Kurogane growled. He licked Fai's neglected nipple and looked at his partner's flushed face. Fai let out a whimper and licked Kurogane's fingers. The larger man removed his fingers from Fai's mouth and moved them down to his ass. He circled his entrance teasingly before easing a finger inside of him. Fai moaned and pushed back against the finger. Kurogane thrusted his finger in and out of Fai several times before adding a second one. Fai moaned wantonly as the larger man stretched him thoroughly. He whimpered pathetically, desperately, when the fingers were removed.

"Relax, Mage, I'm not done yet," Kurogane murmured before kissing Fai. Positioning himself at Fai's entrance, Kurogane buried himself balls deep in the other with a single thrust. Fai moaned loudly and arched his back, pressing back against Kurogane. After waiting several moments for Fai to adjust, Kurogane began thrusting.

Setting a slow and steady rhythm, Kurogane relished the sounds coming from Fai. After several minutes, Kurogane gave into Fai's cries of "Harder! Faster! Deeper!" Pounding into the lithe male, Kurogane could feel his orgasm nearing. Wrapping his large hand around Fai's cock, he began pumping him in time with his thrusts. Moaning loudly and unabashedly, Fai came violently with a cry of his lover's name as his magic washed over both of them in an uncontrolled wave. Tan skin tingling with his love's magic, Kurogane exploded with an animalistic cry.

Collapsing on top of Fai, the larger male panted for air as his heart pounded. Mustering up the last dregs of his strength, Kurogane pushed himself up and pulled out of Fai. He lay down beside the pale male and draped his arm over his waist. Fai cuddled against Kurogane's side and laid his head on his chest. Kurogane pulled the blanket over both of them and closed his red eyes.

"I love you, Kuro," Fai muttered tiredly. Kurogane smiled and kissed the top of his lover's head.

"I love you too, Fai," Kurogane rumbled. Both men drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
